fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości
thumb UWAGA! TĘ STRONĘ MOGĄ EDYTOWAĆ TYLKO AUTORZY (patrz: Twórcy)! Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości '''- (ang. Total Drama School: Return to the past) jest to kolejna seria z cyklu reality-show Totalnej Porażki. Akcja odbywa się na terenie pewnego Gimnazjum. 23 starych uczestników, plus 14 nowych (8 mojego własnego autorstwa, 5 od AndyWorcka i 1 od Pana424) bierze udział w tej serii. Asystentem Chrisa jest jego kuzynka Natalie. W tej serii wygraną jest 1 000 000 $. Seria tworzona jest przez Just-Studios Animation. Seria nadawana jest na kanale Twisted Cartoons Polska. Bezpośrednią kontynuacją serii jest Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd . Wersja Polska *Łukasz Talik - '''Chris *Beata Deskur - Gwen *Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko - **'Owen' **'Noah' *Paweł Ciołkosz - **'Duncan' **'Ezekiel' *Dorota Furtak - Heather *Modest Ruciński' '-''' Trent''' *Klementyna Umer' '- Courtney *Monika Ambroziak' - Leshawna' *Magdalena Stużyńska-Brauer' - Sadie' *Joanna Pach' - Lindsay' *Joanna Górniak - Izzy *Michał Głowacki - Cody *Piotr Kozłowski' - Harold' *Katarzyna Łaska' - Katie' *Robert Kudelski - **'Geoff' **'Kurator Danny' *Karolina Dryzner - Bridgette *Michał Maciejewski - **'DJ' **'Policjant 2' (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Agnieszka Kudelska''' - Beth''' *Miłogost Reczek - Chef *Andrzej Deskur - **'Tyler' **'Policjant 1' (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Marta Zygadło''' - Eva''' *Waldemar Barwiński' - Justin' *Magdalena Krylik-Gruziel' - Vanessa' *Brygida Turowska - Megan *Edyta Jungowska - Violet *Aleksandra Rojewska - Sami *Aleksander Janiak - Alexander *Julia Gajda - Julie *Katarzyna Jakubowska - Katerine *Mateusz Markowski' - Matt' *Filip Matysiak - Philip *Paulina Brus - **'Pauline' **'Lai Chi' *Małgorzata Szafraniec - Margaret *Krzysztof Jakubowski - Christopher *Natalia Popko - Natalie *Wojciech Paszkowski - Max (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Jacek Kopczyński - Drake (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Joanna Węgrzynowska - Claire (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Jarosław Boberek - Steve (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Katarzyna Łaska - Sally (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Janusz Wituch - MC (odc. Konkurs Tańca) *'Pan Kokos' *'i inni...' Odcinki 1 - pierwsza część odcinka 2 - druga część odcinka pod innym tytułem 3 - trzecia część odcinka pod innym tytułem *''' - w tym odcinku uczestnicy wyjeżdżają poza szkołę 5, 10, 15, 20 i 25 Uczestnicy '''Starzy *Ezekiel *Eva *Noah *Justin *Katie *Tyler *Izzy *Cody *Beth *Courtney *Harold *Trent *Bridgette *Lindsay *DJ *Geoff *Leshawna *Duncan *Heather *Gwen * Sadie *Owen *Pan Kokos 'Nowi' *Alexander *Julie *Katerine *Matt *Philip *Pauline *Margaret *Christopher Od AndyWorcka *Vanessa *Megan *Violet *Sami Od Pana424 *Millie 'Gospodarze programu' *Chris *Chef Hatchet (do odcinka 25.) *Natalie *Kurator Danny *Lai Chi (od odcinka 25.) Podział na drużyny Wrzeszczące Susły *Ezekiel *Justin *Tyler *Izzy *Courtney (1. kapitan) *Harold *Bridgette *DJ *Geoff *Leshawna *Duncan *Alexander *Matt *Pauline *Margaret *Vanessa (2. kapitan) *Millie Zabójcze Okonie *Eva *Noah *Katie *Cody *Beth *Trent *Lindsay *Heather *Gwen *Owen *Pan Kokos *Sadie *Julie *Katerine (kapitan) *Philip *Natalie *Megan *Violet Drużyny oficjalnie zostały zerwane w 20 odcinku. Po rozwiązaniu drużyn *Justin *Izzy *Courtney *Harold *DJ *Leshawna *Matt *Pauline *Vanessa *Millie *Eva *Beth *Lindsay *Julie *Katerine *Natalie *Megan *Violet *Sami *Christopher Kolejność odpadania *'Pan Kokos' - jako pierwszy, bo był bezużyteczny. *'Owen' - jako drugi, bo dziwnie się zachowywał. *'Geoff' - jako trzeci, bo miał najgorszy wynik z testu matematycznego. *[[Matt|'Matt']] - jako czwarty, bo był nerwowy, a dla uczniów głupi. *'Noah' - jako piąty, bo przegrał zadanie, był wolniejszy od Harolda. *'Eva' - jako szósta, bo pobiła Chrisa, była jeszcze bardziej nerwowa niż zawsze. *'Philip' - jako siódmy, bo przegrał swoje zadanie. *'Ezekiel '- jako ósmy, bo nie wrócił z "ubraniami", usprawiedliwiając się, że zgubił drogę, przez co drużyna Courtney przegrała. *'Bridgette - '''jako dziewiąta, bo uknuła plan z Mattem i Geoffem; okazało się, że chodzi z Duncanem i zraniła Courtney; nikt jej nie porwał. *'Tyler - jako dziesiąty, bo popłakał się jak dziewczyna. *'Lindsay - '''jako jedenasta, bo z miłości do Tylera poprosiła o wyrzucenie z programu. *'Justin - 'jako dwunasty, bo prawie się utopił nie mogłaby funkcjonować dalej z braku "ciacha", więc lepsze wyrzucenie, niż śmierć. *[[Alexander|'Alexander]] - jako trzynasty, bo przez niego Justin prawie utonął. *'Sadie - '''jako czternasta, bo robiła zadanie, które miała robić drużyna przeciwna. **Do programu wraca '''Matt'. *'Izzy (Explosivo) - '''jako piętnasta, bo zatańczyła za bardzo seksownie, niż miała zamiar. *'Gwen - jako szesnasta, bo przegrani za bardzo się za nią stęsknili, zagalapowali się i niechcący zagłosowali na nią; została wyeliminowana po części przez Ezekiela, który przypomniał przegranym, że Gwen wygrała Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. *'''Katie - '''jako siedemnasta, bo zrezygnowała z braku Sadie, choć nie była zagrożona. **Do programu wraca '''Lindsay i Justin. **Do programu dochodzi Vanessa. *'Heather - '''jako osiemnasta, bo padła ofiarą spisku Vanessy. *'Trent - jako dziewiętnasty, bo Vanessa była zazdrosna o niego, ponieważ Katerine wyznała mu miłość. **Do programu wraca Izzy jako '''Lady E-Scope. **Do programu dochodzi Millie. *'Cody - '''jako dwudziesty, bo przegrał zadanie matematyczne chociaż jest badzo dobry z matematyki. **Do programu dochodzi '''Megan'. *'Duncan - '''jako dwudziesty pierwszy, bo niegrzecznie zachował się przy kuratorze, przez, co zabrali go do poprawczaka. **Do programu wraca '''Eva'. *'Margaret - '''jako dwudziesta druga, bo świat dowiedział się, kim tak naprawdę ona jest. **Do programu dochodzi '''Violet' 19 i Sami 20. **'Rozpadły się drużyny.' *'Courtney' - jako dwudziesta trzecia, bo dotarła jako pierwsza na metę, a niespodzianką było wyrzucenie z programu. *'DJ' - jako dwudziesty czwarty, bo dotarł na metę jako drugi i niespodzianką, którą dostał było wyrzucenie z programu. *'Harold' - jako dwudziesty piąty, bo przegrani uznali, że nic nie robi w programie, więc nie ma potrzeby trzymania go dalej. *'Leshawna' - jako dwudziesta szósta, bo wszczęła kłótnie z Chrisem o pozostawienie Harolda w programie przez co została zdyskwalifikowana z programu. *'Pauline' - jako dwudziesta siódma, bo pokłóciła się z Lindsay przez co popłakała się i straciła zaufanie do wszystkich. *'Julie' - jako dwudziesta ósma, bo stawała się trudną zawodniczką oraz wydało się, że po kryjomu knuje z Chefem. *'Eva' (po raz drugi) - jako dwudziesta dziewiąta, bo uczestnikom nie podobało się w jaki sposób ich traktuje. *'Natalie' - jako trzydziesta, bo wszystkich już denerwowała. *'Violet' - jako trzydziesta pierwsza, bo myślała, że wszyscy o niej zapomną w czasie kłótni Vanessa vs. Sami. *'Izzy (Lady E-Scope)' (po raz drugi) - jako trzydziesta druga, bo w ostatnim części zadania zaczęła rzucać we wszystkich jedzeniem. *'Megan' - jako trzydziesta trzecia, bo Vanessa uznała, że jest zboczona, ponieważ niechcący ja pocałowała. **Do programu dochodzi Christopher. *'Justin' (po raz drugi) - jako trzydziesty czwarty, bo poszło mu najgorzej w programie "Jeden z dziewięciu". *'Beth' - jako trzydziesta piąta, bo doznała uszczerbku na zdrowiu wraz z Chefem i musiała opuścić program. *'Sami' - jako trzydziesta szósta, bo zrezygnowała dla Matta oraz uważała, że czuje się w tej serii osamotniona i nie pasuje do grupki ludzi, która już została. *'Christopher' - jako trzydziesty siódmy, bo Chris postanowił, że to on ma odpaść, ponieważ cały czas narzeka na program. *'Millie' - jako trzydziesta ósma, bo obrażała Chrisa jest to do końca poważne, ale no wiecie. *'Lindsay' (po raz drugi) - jako trzydziesta dziewiąta, bo padła ofiarą spisku Lai Chi i Danny'ego, którzy uważali, że nie nadaje się na finał. *'Vanessa' - jako czterdziesta, bo wyszło na jaw, że sabotowała Katerine oraz Matta. *'Matt' - (po raz drugi) jako czterdziesty pierwszy, bo przegrał przez Julie, która myślała, że to Katerine. *'KATERINE' - została zwyciężczynią STP: PDP, a więc nie odpadła xD Stosunki między bohaterami Miłosne Odwzajemnione Duncan i Courtney (do 9 odcinka, a później od 13) Geoff 'i '''Bridgette '(do 9 odcinka, a później od 13) '''Lindsay i Tyler Cody '''i Beth''' Pauline '''i '''Christopher Katerine i Trent Nieodwzajemnione ''' '''Katie i Sadie do Justina Katerine '''do '''Cody'ego Philipa '''do '''Julie Bridgette 'do '''Duncana '(po części) '''Chef '''do Julie''' Alexander '''do '''Katerine Przyjaźnie Pauline i Katerine i Julie i Matt i Philip i Alexander Katie i Sadie Pauline '''i '''Margaret Natalie i''' Heather''' Millie i Vanessa (przyjaźń skomplikowana) Sojusze Heather, Katie, Sadie, Julie i Natalie '''(zakończony w odc. 15) '''Justin i Matt '''(zakończony w odc. 24) '''Leshawna i Vanessa (nie rozpoczęty z powodu konfliktów) Katerine, Megan i Julie (nie rozpoczęty z powodu konfliktów) Lindsay i Beth '''(zakończony w odc. 25) '''Eva i Natalie (zakończony w odc. 23) Katerine,' Matt '''i' Lindsay''' Vanessa i Millie (od odcinka 25.) Konflikty Vanessa i Heather Vanessa '''i Beth''' Katerine i Heather, Natalie Megan i Vanessa Megan i''' Katerine''' Courtney i wszyscy Millie i Chef Lindsay i Pauline Max,' Sami' i Matt Matt, Chris i Vanessa, Millie Informacje W rozpoczęciu Chris mówi: "Ostatnio w Szkole Totalnej Porażki", ponieważ mówienie całego tytułu nie ma sensu. Od ostatnich odcinków Chris, czasem mówi pełny tytuł serii. Z dniem 31.12.2009r. zmienia się nieco styl pisania odcinków. Nie wiem, kto wygra, ale będzie ciekawie. Planuje napisać 10 własnych fikcji, ale nie wiadomo! Liczba może się zwiększyć (nigdy nie kończą mi się pomysły)... Jesli chcesz mi pomóc albo coś podpowiedzieć, napisz: *GG: 10960880 *E-Mail: mati.kotki@buziaczek.pl Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich czytających. Ciekawostki *Matt, Katerine, Alexander, Julie, Philip, Pauline i Margaret znali się już przed programem. *W 15 odcinku zachowanie Katerine będzie bardzo podobne do postaci serialowej Kasi z "13 Posterunku" ten serial. *W odcinku Tragiczny musical Justin głosuje na Ezekiela, ponieważ ten nie podobał mu się jak grał w przedstawieniu. Tak naprawdę to kłamstwo, bo w czasie spektaklu Ezekiel błąkał się po szkole. *W odcinku Szkolne fobie Heather wyznaje, że boi się księży. Może to sugerować, że jest ateistką, ale nie jest to do końca wiadome. *W czasie kiedy Izzy przebywa w kurorcie przegranych nazywa się Lady E-Scope. Ma to powiązanie z Lady Gagą i Lady Starlight. *W odcinku 18 dowiadujemy się, że Margaret tak naprawdę jest starszą kobietą, która uczy biologii. *W odcinku 20 powraca fobia DJ'a z TDI. Lęk do węży. *Beth i Chef w 25 odcinku opuścili program z powodów zdrowotnych. *Katerine była jedynym kapitanem Zabójczych Okoni. *Katie i Sami były jedynymi uczestniczkami, które zrezygnowały z dalszej gry. *Matt był ostatnim chłopakiem w szkole. *Katerine została ostatnim Zabójczym Okoniem w szkole. *Katerine również nie była, ani razu zagrożona. *W odcinku 30 dowiadujemy się ciekawej rzeczy. Matt jest biseksualistą, co okaże się później nieprawdą. Tabela uczestników Nota: '''Drużyny zostają zerwane w 14 odcinku, ale w 16 zostają ponownie wznowione. Tabela eliminacji Notki * '''Status: : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji (dzięki innym członkom drużyny) : - Przegrana konkurencji : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (decyzją przegranych) : - Eliminacja (dyskwalifikacja) : - Rezygnacja : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a * Drużyny: : - Kolor Zabójczych Okonii : - Kolor Wrzeszczących Susłów * Informacje: :1Tak naprawdę to w tym odcinku odpadł Tyler, ale Lindsay poprosiła o dyskwalifikację :2W tym odcinku liczą się tylko głosy przegranych :3Izzy w tej serii używała 2 alter-ego: Explosivo i Lady E-Scope Twórcy *Justtin (GG: 10960880) mózg główny *Phyllis Chase (GG: 2586627) mózg boczny *AndyWorck (GG: 4347365) techniczna część strony Kategoria:Fikcje Justtina Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości